The Truth about Ron and Me: As Told By Lavender
by WeasleysRule87
Summary: I know you all hate me. You think I'm too Tarty. You've probably called me a Slag. But you don't know the whole story. I know exactly what happened between Me and Ron. I remember it really good too. Funny OneShot. Ron and Hermione not Lavender.


A/N: any errors were on pupose. This is Lavender afterall.

I know you all think I'm a tart or chippie or whatever you'd prefer to call me- believe me I've heard what you say, but I hold no grudges. After all you only know part of the story. So I have decided to tell you exactly how it happened.

Truthfully I did think I could have Ron to myself but only for a moment. I couldn't kid myself. I knew I didn't love him the way I said I did. And I knew he didn't love me- he never said it anyway. Honestly, I never thought Ron Weasley was all that great. He just didn't seem like boyfriend material although he didn't need any help in the kissing department. _**WOW!**_

I know none of you would think I would help Hermione, but I don't hate her. Yeah, sure we're not best friends or anything but up until 'the Ron thing' we got along just fine. I thought she could quit being such a swot sometimes but it suits her. I know she thinks that I am about as dumb as a box of rocks- don't go there- but I just don't care to be an over achiever. Lay low and get by without to much trouble is just how I work.

It happened so suddenly. Ron just asked me to go out with him, I said yes, and we were together. Nothing to it. I admit I knew he was crazy for Hermione, but I was so shocked that he had asked me that all rational thought seemed to flow from my mind- If you make one comment about me being blonde and that not being much thought, I'll hex you ten ways to Christmas. Now, at first I had all the most common symptoms of new love. I thought we'd last forever. But I saw how he and Hermione looked at each other. I'd seen it for years. I knew I had to do something.

I thought I might be able to make Hermione so jealous that she would come right out and try to curse me into oblivion like she had nearly done to poor Ron with those birds. If she proved that she didn't want me with him because she wanted him then my job would be done. I planned to snog him in front of her any chance I got. She'd just leave- sometimes at night I could hear her crying; I felt terrible. But I had to do it. They were meant to be together. I would also hold his hand on the way to class and sit by him whenever I got the chance. Hermione just took it.

So I figured Ron would have to be the forced to make a decision. I decided to call him an embarrassing nickname so maybe he'd get upset and breakup with me. It didn't work, but I don't have to tell you that. I knew I would have to do something atrocious. That's when I asked my mum to send me that stupid necklace Billy Saint-Claire gave me when we were younger- I only kept it to be nice. 'My Sweetheart'. What self-respecting boy would wear such an atrocity? No girl I know would wear it- not even Loony Luna. He still stayed with me.

My next plan was to subtly point out the way he treats and looks at Hermione. Though it was going to be hard with them not talking to each other. Then he got poisoned and I thought all my work trying to get them together would be ruined but he was okay. I even went to the infirmary to tell him to tell Hermione how he felt. But he was always asleep.

By the time he got out, Hermione was his friend again. I knew I'd have to work fast before they rowed again. So I began to say how I don't like that he spends so much time with 'other GIRLs'. He didn't catch on. So I decided I wait until I caught them together and I would act all mad.

I didn't know they would be alone together in the boys' dormitory, and I did get a little mad. He was, after all, MY Boyfriend- even if I was trying to wrap him into another girl's arms. I yelled. I nearly told him flat out to just snog her right there; that they were both in love with each other, but I refrained. You can't hurry love, nit true love anyways.

I broke it off with Ron because I knew if I didn't he wouldn't and we would be stuck with each other. Parvati says Ron didn't want to hurt me. I say he couldn't and didn't. But he did annoy the piss out of me. He should have never asked me out. I should have never accepted. But what is done is done. And I'm pretty sure that he's out snogging Hermione like she's never been snog before. Trust me I saw Krum snog her and she didn't seem to enjoy it much- but that's a story for another time.


End file.
